Best Friends Forever
by Horuss Bo
Summary: Celestia visita a Twilight y a sus amigas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vio por última vez.


Autor original: Obselescence

El viento azotaba la melena de Celestia mientras voló a los rincones más alejados de su reino, pasando las colinas y acres de manzanos. Las hojas crujieron suavemente mientras volaba por encima, jugosas manzanas rojas balanceándose con la brisa. Estarían listos para ser cosechados pronto, pero ella dudaba que alguna vez serían recogidos. Ninguno de los ponis en el pueblo cercano se atrevía a aventurarse hasta aquí, y Applejack aún no estaba preparada para cuidarlos. La cosecha se dejaría pudrir este año.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió volando. Una pena, en serio.

Redes de magia brillantes llenaban el cielo naranja al atardecer mientras se acercaba al castillo, lista para atrapar a cualquier pegaso que se volviera demasiado curioso y descuidado. Celestia los atravesó con facilidad, rompiendo los hechizos sin disminuir la velocidad. Estaban allí para evitar a la mayoría de los ponis, pero Celestia estaba aquí por negocios y no estaba con más ponis. Había otras medidas establecidas para mantener a raya a los invitados verdaderamente no bienvenidos, y encualquier caso ella no califica como una de esos ponis, todavía no.

El castillo era de un gris pedregoso, casi negro en contraste al sol poniente. Era un poco más pequeño que el castillo de Canterlot, y mucho más abultado, pero había sido diseñado más por seguridad que por belleza, rodeado por paredes gruesas y torres altas y oscuras. Imponente, pero nada más. Las defensas mágicas, sin embargo...

"Dónde, oh dónde", murmuró Celestia para sí misma, buscando el campo de fuerza que sabía que estaba allí. Tardó unos minutos en detectarlo, un destello tenue, casi invisible, flotando en el aire, y un minuto o dos más para pasar, incluso con los contrahechizos adecuados. Se detuvo en un breve descanso en el balcón del castillo, el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento.

No había sido demasiado problema en general, pero cada entrada y salida requería un poco más de esfuerzo, y ella no se estaba volviendo más joven. A pesar de la inmortalidad

Cuando terminó de descansar, abrió las puertas del balcón y entró en el castillo propiamente dicho. Había aterrizado en una de las habitaciones de Rainbow Dash, si el recuerdo le servía, y el desastre que la había recibido dentro solo podía confirmar eso. Los carteles Wonderbolts cubrían las paredes, montones de figuras de acción de Wonderbolt, gorras de béisbol y otros productos. Había una sola estantería en la esquina, llena de esas novelas de 'Daring Do'. Rainbow Dash siempre disfrutaba tanto esperando el día en que las leería nuevamente.

Celestia empujó algunas pilas de basura hacia un lado y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. La guardería no estaba muy lejos ahora, y cuanto antes pudiera llegar allí, mejor.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros pero limpios, como era de esperar. La puerta de la habitación de Rainbow Dash se cerró detrás de ella tan pronto como estuvo lejos de ella, y una escoba encantada pronto llegó para barrer el polvo que había dejado atrás. Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba mientras caminaba, la escoba al tiempo que batía los pelos de punta. Limpio y eficiente como siempre.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

La puerta del cuarto de los niños estaba hecha de nogal, estropeada solo por algunos garabatos garabateados y arañazos, las marcas de la infancia. Celestia lo abrió tan silenciosamente como pudo, sin apenas molestarse en romper los hechizos sobre él. Sabía que tenía que estar disparando una docena de trampas mágicas y alarmas al hacerlo, pero era una forma tan buena para agarrar la atención de Twilight, y no quería despertar a los bebés.

Se arrastró suavemente por la oscuridad de la habitación de los niños, pasando ligeramente junto a sombreros de fiesta dispersos y figuras de acción de la yegua bienhechora. Se detuvo en una de las cunas, Pinkie Pie, supuso, y sonrió a la potra dormida metida debajo de las sábanas. "No te preocupes", dijo, pasando su casco a través de la melena rosada de Pinkie. "Estoy aquí ahora."

"¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?", Susurró una voz detrás de ella.

"Solo estoy de visita, Twilight", dijo Celestia, volviéndose para mirar a su ex alumna. Era difícil ver gran parte de Twilight en la penumbra de la guardería, pero podía decir que Twilight era lo suficientemente alta como para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Tanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. No fue hace mucho tiempo que Twilight la admiraba.

Como una manera de hablar, por supuesto.

"Pronto llegará la celebración del sol de verano", dijo, "y no respondiste a ninguna de mis invitaciones, así que, naturalmente, pensé en venir a ver qué pasaba".

"Ya no respondo a ninguna de tus cartas", dijo Twilight. "Pensé que lo había dejado claro la última vez".

"De ahí mi preocupación".

Twilight hizo una pausa. "Bueno, como puedes ver, estamos bien", dijo cortante. "Ahora alejate de ella".

"Si insistes", dijo Celestia, alejándose un poco de la cuna de Pinkie. No valía la pena discutirlo. No es que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para discutir con Twilight en primer lugar. "Yo solo-"

"Haciendo lo que siempre acostumbras" Twilight terminó.

"Bien-"

El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar y el aire a su alrededor zumbó suavemente. Celestia se quedó sin aliento, la respiración forzada de su pecho por la presión del poder de Twilight. Ella usó un poco de su propia magia para empujarla hacia atrás, solo lo suficiente para mantenerse respirando. Fue impresionante, en cierto modo. Twilight no había sido tan fuerte la última vez que había intentado intimidarla.

Ella siempre había sido una estudiante rápida.

"Creo que deberías irte ahora, Celestia", dijo Twilight. "¿No es así?"

"Todavía no he hablado con tus amigas", dijo Celestia. Ella sonrió débilmente. "Me gustaría escuchar lo que piensan primero".

"Ellas tampoco te quieren aquí", dijo Twilight, su cuerno brillando más y más, y el zumbido se convirtió en un gemido peligroso. "Te lo dije la última vez. Te lo dijeron la última vez".

"Yo..." Celestia gimió cuando la presión aumentó. Podía sentir sus piernas temblar, sus rodillas amenazando con doblarse debajo de ella. A su lado, Pinkie Pie gimió y se retorció. "Me gustaría volver a escucharlo".

"¡Por última vez, no!" Siseó Twilight. Chispas de magia crepitaron a su alrededor y la habitación misma comenzó a temblar. "No me las quitaras. Ellas no quieren que lo hagas. No te dejaré. No hay nada que puedas decir que vaya a cambiar nada de eso, ¡así que vete ya!" Ella pisó con fuerza sus pezuñas en el suelo. "¡Ahora!"

De repente, Pinkie Pie estalló en lágrimas, gimiendo tan fuerte como sus pequeños pulmones podían hacerlo.

"¡Eep!" Twilight se quedó sin aliento cuando los otros potros también comenzaron a llorar. "¡Mira lo que has hecho!" Las luces se encendieron y Twilight se lanzó a la cuna de Pinkie. "Ahí, allí", dijo, tomando al pequeño potro en sus pezuñas. "No, no llores, Pinkie. Lo siento. No estaba pensando".

"¿No es así?" Murmuró Celestia.

Twilight ignoró ese pequeño comentario, su atención se centró por completo en el gemido de Pinkie. "¡Mira!", Dijo, levantando un sombrero de lunares del suelo. "¡Un sombrero de fiesta! Te gustan estos, ¿verdad, Pinkie? Se puso el sombrero de fiesta y colocó otro de rayas de arcoíris delante de la cara de Pinkie. "No se puede tener una fiesta sin ellos, ¿verdad?"

Por un momento, Pinkie dejó de llorar, su mirada paralizada en el sombrero de fiesta de arcoíris. "Ahí vamos", dijo Twilight, sonriendo. Lo puso cuidadosamente en la cabeza de Pinkie, asegurándose de que no se enganchara en su melena rosada. "Es tiempo de fiesta. Descubriremos lo que estamos celebrando después de que arregle todo lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Pinkie, por su parte, simplemente se rió, y no hizo más protestas cuando Twilight la bajó de vuelta a su cuna. "Uno menos", suspiró Twilight. Ella miró hacia Celestia. "Y espero que estés contento con todo esto".

Celestia se encogió de hombros. Si solo ella fuera.

Esperó pacientemente mientras Twilight corría de cuna a cuna, calmando a cada uno de sus amigas con sus juguetes favoritos. Un brillante zafiro azul para Rarity, una manzana roja brillante para Applejack. Muy pronto la habitación estaba calmada y silenciosa, salvo por algunos balbuceos ociosos de Pinkie Pie.

"¿Tia?" Gorgoteó, mirando a Celestia con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí, Pinkie", dijo Celestia, sonriéndole. "Puedes llamarme así, si quieres".

"¿Fiesta?" Señaló el sombrero de fiesta del arcoíris en su cabeza. "¿Sombrero?"

"Bueno, supongo que también podré festejar", dijo Celestia, recogiendo un sombrero de fiesta de papel plateado y dorado. Ella miró a Twilight, al otro lado de la habitación. "Es decir, si tu cuidadora me permite quedarme".

"Con lo que no contaría", dijo Twilight, colocando Rainbow Dash en su cuna. "Ella no está invitada, Pinkie. Ella se irá en unos minutos".

"Pero... Pero..." La cara de Pinkie se arruinó, sus ojos empezando a llenar de lágrimas. "¡Fiesta!"

Twilight hizo una mueca. "Está bien, está bien", dijo ella, corriendo para consolar a Pinkie. "No llores, no llores! Por supuesto, ella también está invitada. Le damos la bienvenida a todos los ponis en una fiesta de Pinkie Pie." Miró de nuevo a Celestia. "Por ahora, de todos modos".

"Por ahora", estuvo de acuerdo Celestia. "¿Por qué no me enseñas todo, Twilight? Antes de la fiesta, eso es. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hablamos, ya sabes. "Por mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente desde la última vez que hablaron sin amenazarse la una a la otra? Décadas, sin duda. ¿Ya estaba presionando en siglos? "Y, por bueno", dijo en voz baja, "les darás a tus amigas un tiempo para descansar".

"Bueno..." Twilight miró a Pinkie, quien solo asintió con aprobación. Ella suspiró. "Pues bien. Si te impide molestarlas".

Celestia estaba de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto de los niños mientras Twilight besaba a cada una de sus amigas rápidamente. "No hagas nada demasiado loco mientras estoy fuera, ¿de acuerdo?", Susurró mientras pasaba por la cuna de Pinkie. "Y no pongas ese zafiro en tu boca, Rarity", dijo, riendo en silencio cuando pasó junto a la cuna de Rarity. "Eso solía ser parte de tu vestido favorito, ¿recuerdas?"

Cuando ella se había despedido, Twilight apagó las luces y se encontró con Celestia en la puerta. "Vamos, entonces", dijo, cerrándola suavemente detrás de ella. "Terminemos con esto. Me estoy quedando sin paciencia".

Celestia sonrió. "¿No me dijiste una vez que siempre tendrías tiempo en tu agenda para mí?", Preguntó, solo medio en broma.

Twilight frunció el ceño. "¿No me dijiste que siempre me apoyarías, sin importar qué camino elija?"

"Ah", dijo Celestia, su sonrisa se evaporó. "Supongo que lo hice".

"Las cosas cambian", dijo Twilight, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. "Todo lo hace, si le das el tiempo suficiente. A menos que seas una princesa, eso es".

"A menos que seas una princesa", asintió Celestia en voz baja. "Y a veces ni siquiera entonces".

Siguió a Twilight por los pasillos en silencio, mirando ocasionalmente hacia los lados. Nunca antes le había prestado mucha atención, cada vez que había entrado, pero el castillo estaba lleno de varios recuerdos, recuerdos y retratos. Recuerdos, supuso, de todos los años que Twilight había pasado con sus amigas. Antiguos premios de vuelo de Rainbow Dash. El arte antiguo de los macarrones de Pinkie. Una bufanda rosada desteñida tejida con dibujos de mariposas. Años y años de amistad se mantuvieron en estas paredes.

Lejos, demasiados años.

Twilight rompió la tranquilidad primero. "No sé por qué sigues intentándolo", dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. "Tienes que saber que no puedes quitármelas. Ya no."

Celestia levantó una ceja. "¿No puedo?"

"No puedes", dijo Twilight simplemente.

"No", admitió Celestia. "No puedo." Tal vez si Luna hubiera estado allí, habría sido posible luchar contra Twilight de manera pareja, pero... bueno, quizás ni siquiera entonces. "Debería haber puesto fin a esto hace mucho tiempo. Has mejorado mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar".

"Tuve una gran maestra", dijo Twilight, dándole una pequeña sonrisa triste. "Y todavía aprecio todo lo que hizo por mí. Simplemente no entiendo por qué me odia ahora".

"Supongo que ella está decepcionada", dijo Celestia. "Mostrabas tantas promesas".

"¿Mostraba?" Preguntó Twilight. "¿En pasado?"

"Hubo un tiempo en el que habría dado cualquier cosa por verte cumplir esas promesa", suspiró Celestia. "Pero tienes que aprender a soltar".

Se detuvo para mirar una foto de Applejack, anciana y mayor, colgada en la pared. Junto a ella colgaba una imagen del bebé Applejack, abrazando su primera manzana, una abuela Smith, si no se equivocaba.

"Todavía cultiva las mejores manzanas", dijo orgullosamente Twilight. "Voy a enseñarle cómo manejar el huerto, cuando esté lista para eso. Ella será una profesional de nuevo en poco tiempo, y una vez que empecemos a cosechar, puedo enseñarle a Pinkie sobre tartas de manzana nuevamente, y...

Celestia asintió distraídamente, escuchando vagamente lo que Twilight estaba diciendo mientras estudiaba a las dos Applejacks en la pared. Ambos tenían los brillantes ojos verdes de Applejack, brillando con honestidad y buen humor... y en ambas fotos, esos ojos parecían muy cansados.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si era la mismísima Applejack mirando a través de ellos.

"Y tal vez una vez que hayamos hecho eso, podríamos organizar otra competencia de Poni de acero entre ella y Rainbow Dash", continuó Twilight. "No hemos tenido uno de esos en un tiempo. Sería un gran salto comenzar a redescubrir su amistad, y podría incluso...

"¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que le estás haciendo a ella?" Interrumpió Celestia, alzando su casco para tomar la foto del bebé Applejack de la pared. Casi de inmediato, una sensación aguda y punzante mordió su casco y se vio obligada a retirarlo. Incluso las fotografias estaban protegidas por la magia, al parecer.

"Lo que estoy haciendo por ella", corrigió Twilight, sin perder el ritmo. "Por todas ellas. Están felices. Estoy feliz. El único que no está feliz con esto eres tú. Y nunca olvides eso".

Una escoba encantada pasó junto a ellas, cruzando el suelo como si no estuvieran allí. Twilight tosió. "Todavía te odian, ya sabes. Por tratar de llevártelas".

"Pinkie parecía bastante feliz de verme esta vez", dijo Celestia, cuidando su casco herido.

"Pinkie todavía es demasiado joven para saber que es mejor", dijo Twilight. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ella crecerá fuera de eso. Ella siempre lo hace".

"Mmm." Celestia recordó su última visita demasiado bien. Cuán desesperadamente todas patearon y gritaron. Cómo le gritaron a Twilight que los salvara de la horrible princesa Celestia, que vino a llevárselas de su mejor amiga. ¿Dónde se habían enterado de ella, se preguntó? "Bueno, tal vez algún día ella no lo hará".

Twilight resopló. "¿Es eso lo que estás esperando?"

"Como una forma de hablar", dijo Celestia. Se apartó de las fotos de Applejack, tanto viejas como jóvenes. "Supongo que todavía espero que cambies de opinión. No es demasiado tarde para detenerse".

"No hay razón para eso", dijo Twilight, siguiéndolo de cerca. "Sigues tratando esto como si fuera algo malo. Como si fuera malvado." Pisoteó el suelo, las piedras se rompieron por la fuerza. "Odio eso."

"No es malo, per se", dijo Celestia, teniendo cuidado de no molestar demasiado a Twilight. Eso, tal vez, habría sido imprudente. "Pero el envejecimiento es natural. Los hechizos de edad no lo son. No tienes que echarlos sobre tus amigas".

"No", dijo Twilight sombríamente. "No lo hice. Pero tú me enseñaste a nunca renunciar a ellas".

"Supongo que es mi culpa, entonces, si eso es todo lo que aprendiste". Celestia suspiró. "Esperaba haber sido una mejor maestra que eso".

Entraron en lo que podría haber pasado para una sala del trono, si no estuviera bordeada de estanterías y ocupada por una gran cama. Twilight, supuso Celestia. Se detuvo junto a otro adorno, que estaba junto a la cama sobre una mesita de noche: una escama de dragón púrpura. "¿Acaso Spike alguna vez aprobó tu pequeña incursión en la magia de la edad?"

"Estaba dormido antes de que se enterara." Twilight tomó aliento en la escama y la pulió hasta que brilló. Ella sonrió con cariño a su reflejo en ella. "Se despertará algún día, sin embargo, cuando termine el ciclo de hibernación. Y cuando lo haga, estoy seguro de que se pondrá de mi lado en esto".

"¿Fluttershy?"

Silencio.

"¿Hm?" Dijo Twilight, girando lentamente hacia Celestia. Ella dejó la escama en la mesita de noche. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Fluttershy estaría de acuerdo contigo?" Repitió Celestia.

El aire comenzó a chispear y crepitar nuevamente con esa carga mágica familiar. "¿Qué crees que sabes", susurró Twilight, "sobre Fluttershy?"

"Solo estoy preguntando", dijo Celestia con calma. "¿No has pensado en lo que Fluttershy hubiera querido-"

"¡No preguntes por cosas de las que no sabes nada!", Espetó Twilight, su cuerno brillando intensamente. Toda la habitación comenzó a temblar. Los libros cayeron de sus estantes y el piso mismo retumbó bajo los cascos de Celestia. "No estabas allí cuando ella murió. No viste..."

"No, no lo hice", dijo Celestia. "Lo siento, Twilight, no quise decir-"

"Ella era tan pequeña..." Twilight gimió. "Podia ver sus costillas a través de su piel. Ella ya no podía hacer las cosas por ella misma. Casi como un bebé... No fue justo. Ella era muy vieja".

"Twilight-"

"No podría dejar que eso le pase al resto de ellas. Incluso si no lo deseaban, incluso si no podían ver, finalmente llegarian. Solo tomó algunos intentos. Estaban más felices comenzando de nuevo. Fuimos más felices comenzando de nuevo... "

"Twilight, por favor, escucha tus-"

"¡Estate callada!" Gritó Twilight, y la habitación tembló de nuevo. "¡No me las vas a quitar!" Las estanterías se tambalearon y el suelo se resquebrajó. El castillo caería si esto continuaba así. "¿Qué sabes sobre la amistad, de todos modos? ¿Cuántos amigos has tenido alguna vez?

"¿Cuántos?" Repitió Celestia en voz baja. Dio un paso adelante, luchando por mantenerse firme frente a tanto poder. "He tenido muchos amigos en mi tiempo, Twilight. He visto a tantos de ellos sucumbir a la edad. Más de los que he hablado alguna vez, y más de lo que jamás hayas conocido." Otro paso. Ella estaba de pie ahora casi frente a Twilight. Solo un poco más cerca...

"Entonces, ¿dónde están?" Exigió Twilight, las grietas corrían por las paredes grises de piedra. "¿Cuántos salvaste? ¿O te apartaste y los viste morir? ¿Es por eso que no puedes dejarnos en paz? Porque no lo hice? "

Celestia dio otro paso adelante. "¿Quieres saber por qué creo que esto está mal?", Preguntó ella. "¿Cómo sé que es una carga horrible para arrebatar a tus amigos del control del tiempo?" La magia de Twilight se estaba acercando a la fuerza de los huracanes ahora. Libros y estantes volaron en espiral alrededor de la habitación, colisionando con la cama y la escama púrpura de Spike. Aun así, Celestia dio otro paso adelante, hasta que estuvo cara a cara con su ex alumna. Juntos en el ojo de la tormenta. "¿De verdad quieres saber cuántos amigos salvé?"

Ella extendió un casco y lo cepilló gentilmente la melena de Twilight.

"Uno."

Al instante, la tormenta creció en calma, los libros y sus estantes cayeron al suelo. El cuerno de Twilight se quemó. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella se dejó caer. "Yo... no... tú no..."

Y en ese momento, sucedió. Una lanza de luz pura brilló desde el cuerno de Celestia, directamente a través del corazón de Twilight. Demasiado rápido para un contrahechizo. No es que Twilight haya estado en ningún estado para lanzar uno.

Se terminó.

"Lo siento, Twilight," susurró Celestia mientras Twilight caía al suelo. "Es mi culpa."

Miró hacia atrás, brevemente, al cuerpo de Twilight cuando salió de la habitación, pero no por mucho tiempo. Un minuto o más tarde, ella dejó a Twilight y se dirigió a la guardería. Las amigas de Twilight la habían esperado lo suficiente, y no habría sido justo esperar más. Había pasado demasiados siglos afligida por sus propios errores, pagando penitencia por la carga que le había impuesto a su estudiante más fiel. Mirando, esperando, esperando que ella no tenga que...

Bien. Ya era hora de dejarlo ir.

El castillo parecía extrañamente vacío y silencioso con Twilight fuera. Los encantamientos en las escobas habían muerto junto con su creador, y los pasillos estaban en ruinas debido a la ira de Twilight. Celestia pasó rápidamente sobre los escombros, evitando todo lo que se había caído de las paredes.

Se preguntó brevemente si esa habría sido una de sus propias cartas que había visto, enmarcada en la pared, pero no se detuvo a mirar. Ya era demasiado tarde para que nada de eso importara.

La guardería no estaba en mejor forma que el resto del castillo, pero parecía intacta, al menos, y las amigas de Twilight estaban ilesas. Que era lo que importaba

"¿Twilight?", Preguntó Rarity, mirando hacia arriba desde su cuna cuando Celestia entró. El resto de las potras también levantaron la vista, ansiosos por ver a su vieja amiga de nuevo. "Twilight volverá? ¿Twiligh volverá?

"Twilight..." Por un momento, Celestia contuvo el aliento en la garganta. "Twilight se está tomando un descanso muy largo y merecido", le dijo a Rarity. "Ahora es mi trabajo llevarlas a todos a casa".

"Oh..." dijo Rarity, con incertidumbre. "¿Twilight volverá pronto?"

"La verás de nuevo algún día", dijo Celestia. "Yo... no puedo decir mucho más que eso ahora, pero la verás de nuevo".

Todas las potras asintieron. "¿Promesa?" Preguntó Pinkie.

"Sí, por supuesto", Celestia puso su sonrisa más valiente para ellas, parpadeando sus lágrimas antes de que pudieran verlas. Y verían a Twilight. No en mucho tiempo, tal vez, pero algún día, sin su magia de edad para mantenerlas jóvenes... todas se encontrarían juntas de nuevo.

"Lo prometo."


End file.
